


Crash Into You

by natashaxbanner



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Marvel Universe, Misunderstandings, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashaxbanner/pseuds/natashaxbanner
Summary: “…and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and one will not be out of the other’s sight, even for a moment…”•••~ AU ~
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Matt Murdock/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Crash Into You

**Author's Note:**

> My first job so any comments, corrections and respectful opinions will be more than appreciated
> 
> ¡Thank you so much! <3
> 
> *ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE*

_______________________________________

When you're standing on the crossroads  
That you cannot comprehend  
Just remember that death is not the end  
And when all your dreams have vanished  
And you don't know what's up the bend  
Just remember that death is not the end

_______________________________________

•

•

•

Natasha sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past thirty minutes. She had spent the same amount of time staring firmly at the window, but not paying attention to anything specific.

Lately, it seemed like nothing could catch her attention. Nothing amused her and her emotions were in constant conflict within her. There was something, a small part, that kept her from completely letting go of those ties she had been subjected to for the past four years.

As much as Natasha wanted it to be, and as much advice and words of support as she received, her head seemed to focus only on the negative things and the painful experiences that had marked her life. She couldn't see beyond that and little by little, she began to feel that despair and frustration were about to consume her in life.

If only she could muster up the courage to do what she wanted, regardless of what might be right or wrong. Maybe that way she could be the same Natasha from six months ago. The one full of life and that, despite the difficulties life had put in her way, always knew how to get ahead of them with the best attitude and without losing her strength and essence.

"You know you can't go on like this, right?"

Natasha looked blankly at her best friend. She had lost count of all the times she had heard him say the same thing. Why couldn't he understand that she felt like part of her life was over? As small and insignificant as that part was, she felt she had absolutely nothing to fight for.

"I don't know why we continue having this conversation" she replied. Her voice equal to her gaze, empty.

"Nat, six months have passed" his friend started with the speech that she already knew by heart "Don't you think it's time to let him go? I'm sure he wouldn't like to see you like this"

"Well, we can't be sure of that because he is gone"

"Precisely. The one who died was him, not you"

"A part of me feels I also died when he did"

Clint sighed. Every time he tried to reason with her friend, the conversations ended the same way and he was already getting tired. It pained him to see her burn with pain and sadness. He needed to help her but didn't know how. And Natasha didn't make it easy for him either.

"If you continue like this, I don't know what will happen to you Natasha" he said "But I can assure you that it won't be a good thing. Are you really going to give up? Nat, Matt is dead and is not coming back"

"I already know it!" she exclaimed and for the first time, Clint had managed to convey some emotion in her voice "You don't have to repeat it to me. I already know that Matt is dead. But you don't understand, Clint" she shook her head as her tone took a mixture of pain and sadness "He was my husband. And I ... I kind of miss him"

"Natasha, with all due respect, you married Matt only because your dad arranged that marriage on the condition that you could leave Russia so that you would not be in danger"

Natasha knew that Clint was right. Anyone who knew the story between her and Matt would know that what was between them had never been real or of their own choosing. Still, Natasha couldn't help but use that as an excuse for her behavior.

"Still, I grew to like Matt. It is true, I did not love him and I don't think that someday I could have done it. But that does not mean that I didn't share many good and beautiful things with him"

"Both of you knew the risks that were when Matt decided to join the army" Clint reminded her "And you supported him with his decision. There's nothing more you can do, Nat"

"And what do you suggest I do, then?"

"Continue with your life" he replied "You have many years ahead, Nat. You have many opportunities to know love and live that experience that was denied you so long ago" Natasha looked at him with tears in her eyes "And you have us, your friends, that we will always be supporting you and not letting you fall apart"

"I don't know what to do, Clint" Natasha confessed with tears in her eyes "A part of me feels sad for the death of Matt, and another cannot help but feel free for the same cause"

"Look, I know that Matt was a good husband and a good person, but you cannot give yourself to perdition for someone you didn't love"

"Guess you're right"

"Of course I am!" Clint gave her a smile "And I have the best idea to start the recovery of your life"

"Oh no, your ideas always end badly" she joked "But what do I have to lose by trying? So tell me, what is it about?"

"The day after tomorrow is Stark's birthday, you know, Rogers' husband"

"The one who works in the Engineering and Systems Analysis department?" Natasha asked trying to remember if she knew Stark personally.

"The same" Clint nodded "He married Steve three months ago, so it's normal that you don't remember him"

"How can I rememberi f Steve didn't invite me to his wedding?" Natasha rolled her eyes.

"I guess since you're Bucky's sister and ... well ... you know ... Steve and he ... didn't end very well, let's say"

"Bucky being my brother doesn't make Steve my enemy"

"Tell that to him" Clint shrugged "Anyway, the point is, Stark is hosting that party and has invited almost all of the CIA workers"

"And that invitation even extends to us?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow "Do I have to remind you that no one is interested in relating to those of us who work as agents of the National Clandestine Center department?"

"Because they know that we are the best " Clint answered "Our work is more important than that of all the others"

"Make sure Fury doesn'thear you say that or he will punish you by leaving you three days in the 'fridge'"

"So, what do you say? " he returned to the theme of the party, not wanting to think about spending a few days punished "Are you up for it? It is the perfect opportunity for you to meet more people"

"Yeah, of course " Natasha snorted "Could it be that what you want is to sete up with someone?"

"Me?" Clint asked raising a hand to his chest "I would never do such a thing" Natasha laughed and shook her head "Speaking seriously. All I want is for you to be distracted, Nat. And to make more friends. Not because Steve, Sharon, Maria, Loki or I aren't enough, but I think it would do you good to see new faces"

Natasha thought about it carefully. In itself, she had nothing to lose and a lot to gain. Clint was right. She couldn't waste any more time in her life crying for someone she never loved. And whom, despite being married for three years, she never saw as more than the man her father had made a deal with to get her out of the country. A buyer who had invested his money in her. Nothing else. It was true what she had said to Clint. They had been through good and beautiful moments, but that had not been enough for Natasha to manage to look at him with other eyes that were not full of gratitude.

Was she willing to remain mired in unfounded sadness? Did she want to continue her life by living it that way? The answer was clear. No. She deserved to live and above all, she deserved to have the control of her life in her possession for the first time. It was time for her to start making her own decisions. To celebrate her own triumphs and to learn from her own mistakes.

"Okay" she accepted "I'm going to that party and we'll see what happens"

It was the first decision that Natasha dared to make alone ... and without even imagining it at that moment, it would be the one that would most change her life.


End file.
